hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Axis
Name: Axis First Appearances: "Shades of Gray" (Shin Season 2) Born: Relatives: Likes: Dislikes: 'Western Zodiac Sign: ' 'Eastern Zodiac Sign: ' Personality Axis is mean, sarcastic, and everything Miyuki isn't. She doesn't usually smile, but she does smirk. She doesn't really care about other people, but she does have a soft spot for little kids. She does not like animals. She's rude and disrespectful of authority, and you can't usually contain her in a room. She doesn't really show people what she feels, unless she's really stressed out. Then she starts screaming. She's very confident in herself and very reckless and will usually jump into any sort of situation. She hates romance and mushy stuff. She's a lone wolf. She doesn't stick to people and her motto is: "If you want it done right, do it yourself." Abilities Pyromancy Axis has the power of fire. She can create her own fire and can easily summon it. She can also move her fire around freely and make it stronger or weaker. She is not as good at controlling other kinds of fire besides her own and usually has to concentrate a lot harder. She has a harder time making fire when she is wet and usually dries up before any visible flames can be seen. If she uses too much fire, she'll eventually run out of fire and have to stop. If the fire is still present after she attacks, she can re-use it. If it disappears, she has to make new fire. She can also make fireballs. Physical Abilities Axis is fairly skilled at using her sword Tatsuken. She can also ignite Tatsuken with her fire to make a flaming katana. Because of training with her grandfather, she can also fight with her hands. ...Berserk? For some reason, when she's in a fight and she's in mortal danger or she's really angry, something happens to her. Her eyes turn gold and slanted almost like a dragon and she's suddenly physically twice as strong and twice as fast. This lasts 4 posts, after which she goes back to normal and is knocked out. Sometimes she even hears a voice...? History Childhood Axis was born as Kasumi, a girl in the world of Shibamura under the rule of the royal family of aquamancers. She lived just on the outskirts of the capital city, in a house in the mountains with her grandfather. The house was an old house that looked like it could have been a palace once upon a time, and had a lot of scrolls on the walls with pictures of dragons. With her grandfather, they studied their family's martial art. Kasumi noticed that whenever they went to town, the people would always stay away from her and her grandfather and whisper and mutter and point at them. She didn't like it and she didn't know why they did that, but her grandfather didn't seem to mind. The two of them lived in that house on the mountain in peace until the Heartless attacked. When the Heartless attacked, her grandfather told her to go to town and hide while he held the Heartless off. She ran to town, but the guards would not let any more people into the palace because all the important people and nobility were already inside. Kasumi was at the very front of the crowd and all she remembered was being very angry and very scared and then the world started moving in slow motion. She remembers pulling the guard's sword from his sheath. The moment she touched the guard's sword, it burst into flames and she killed him and ran into the palace. The guards were confused because there were so many people and it took them a while to chase her. By that time, the Heartless were already inside the palace. She fought them off for as long as she could, but then there was a bright flash and she blacked out. When she woke up, she was in Niwa. She woke up at night on the street with the sword next to her. It was still warm and looked different from the sword she had pulled from the guard. It had the inscription "Tatsuken" on it. She remembered how the guards tried to protect the royalty and nobility but didn't care about them and was really angry. She threw away her past life and past name as Kasumi and became Axis. Axis hates the royal family of Shibamura for what happened and feels that more people could have been saved if they actually cared. She wants to get more power by being on the dark side so that eventually she can bring back Shibamura and kill the old royalty and nobility to put herself on the throne, because she thinks she can do a better job. Equipment Tatsuken This is Axis's katana. On the blade, just below the hilt, it's engraved with the kanji that reads "Tatsuken" or "Dragon Sword". It looks like an ordinary katana, except it has red cloth tied around the hilt. Category:Dark